


Above and Beyond

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [95]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Enfili people go above and beyond what is asked for when they beg to be saved and they pay it forward.





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar: At the beginning of the Alliance (Babylon Season 5, Ep 03): There are a group of telepaths who don't follow Psi Corp looking for a colony. They ask to start a colony at Babylon 5. Sheridan, reluctant, allows it. Garibaldi decides to use telepaths as a part of his Covert Intelligence department of the Interstellar Alliance. The telepaths reluctantly agree as they believe the only way to continue to get permission to stay is to be useful.
> 
> At this time, the many Ambassadors are demanding the technology they were promised to be part of the Alliance. Sheridan and Delenn, along with G'Kar, are demanding that all members sign a "Declaration of Principles" as a part of joining the Alliance. The Ambassadors protest that this is required as they do not exploit their peoples or others, or so they say.
> 
> At the same time, a world with a simple people, the Enphili, have been being raided for over 10 years and finally had enough. They ask a Ranger to carry word to the Alliance that they wish to join and to give the resources that they have hidden from the raiders to the Alliance instead of giving up the resources of their world to raiders who kill their people and steal.
> 
> As Enphilia is at the edge of Drazi space, Delenn and Sheridan ask the Drazi for assistance in preventing the raiders, who are coming soon. Garibaldi's telepathic recruits find that the Drazi are actually assisting the raiders ("not exploiting them" directly –wink, wink) and plan on assisting the raiders to wipe out the Enphili for being so crass as to protest the treatment they are getting. The raiders also plan, using the information provided by the Drazi, on ambushing the White Stars so as to send a message about people interfering in their business.
> 
> Alerted by the telepaths, the leaders of the Alliance send every ship of the fleet to Enphilia and tell all the Ambassadors they have done so. They also inform them that they have destroyed all the raiders who were there.
> 
> The Drazi Ambassador, knowing the fleet with his people in it will be destroyed, finally admits culpability. He is the allowed to send a message to his people who are "providing consulting services" to the raiders thus allowing the fleet to turn around.
> 
> The leaders of the Alliance use this to justify forcing members to sign a Statement of Principles which will be an agreement which includes not exploiting other races using raiders and such means. The Ambassadors finally sign.
> 
> Which leads us to this ….
> 
> Babylon 5 S05E03

Within the shelter, the Enphili people looked out of their windows and up toward the sky. The bright lights appearing and disappearing in the sky were far different than the images seen in the past when raiders appeared to come and bring destruction.

For the first time since they had made the decision to resist rather than succumb, the Enphili felt hope.

That hope drew them out of their shelters and to the village paths to come together with a sense of gratitude toward the Rangers and the Alliance that they had put so much faith in that led to the generosity received that they had hoped for but had feared would be impossible to find.

Suddenly, the Enphili were startled by a sudden light much closer to home. Right in front of them, a light – the same color as the lights shown with the ships in the sky – appeared. It coalesced into a shape much like their own.

That light changed into a man. He appeared to be the same race as the Ranger that had come in their hour of need to deliver their message – Human if they remembered correctly. The light around the man disappeared.

All of the Enphili present stared in shock at the newly arrived figure. The man's face took on a sheepish expression and in an almost apologetic fashion the man waved. "Er. Hello there."

Verchan and Merkat, the two Enphili who had led their people into their decision to resist, looked at each other. Merket asked nervously, "Who do you think he is?"

Verchan, a bit more forward than his friend, replied, "I don't know. Perhaps we should just ask." Merkat and those around the two seemed agreeable to that.

Verchan walked forward. "Hello. Welcome to Enphilia." He paused and then asked, "Who are you?"

The man paused and then, with a small smile, replied, "A friend. Or so I try to be to any good people I encounter in my Travels." The man looked up at the sky and then back to the people before him. "If I might ask: What event brings you all together in this moment?"

Verchan and Merkat took turns explaining the circumstances that led up to the gathering. "And so, with the coming of these ships, we knew that the Ranger had carried our message and our request for aid in saving our people. And so we came out to give our thanks. And to pray," Merkat finished.

At that the man looked curiously at the two men. "And what did you pray for?"

With great respect Verhcan explained, "We send a prayer to the universe for some way to pay back the generosity that we have been shown by the Rangers and the Alliance."

The Traveler nodded and asked, "Beyond the offer of that which you hid away from the raiders and offered to the Alliance instead?"

The Enphili around them nodded in agreement. One of the women in the crowd called out, "Our children will no longer have to fear the death that was offered. Such hope must be recompensed."

All the Enphili in the crowd sounded or motioned in agreement with the words spoken.

The Traveler smiled greatly. "You are a good people. It has been a long time since I have encountered such generous spirit from those who might otherwise feel the right to show only anger and resentment toward past slights received."

Another woman, an older one, said, "It helps one not to live such a way. Such resentment and bitterness curdles the spirit and blinds one to the needs of those around one. And that leads to one's own suffering. We choose not to hold on to such things."

The Traveler looked at the older woman and asked the two men nearby, "One of your elders?"

Verchan smiled fondly and said, "A great-grandmother. Among our people, such a figure is greatly respected and their teachings carry great weight."

The Traveler nodded. "Understood." He looked around. "Well, I specialize in helping those who wish it to find knowledge when such a thing as your prayer is asked. I think that your first step is to find exactly how the generosity you received was achieved. I think it will give a hint as to how it can be recompensed."

Verchan and Merkat withdrew and spoke to the others that were gathered. Finally, they agreed. Verchan would, as the Traveler suggested, work to find out the steps taken to help them.

Soon, everyone in the village could see that there was a shuttle approaching from above.

The Traveler looked up and then said, "I believe it will be better if no one else knows that I am here. Do you mind if I act as one of you?"

The villagers looked skeptical. "You are human. I doubt they will believe."

The Traveler grinned and said, "Yes. Except …" And with a smile, the Traveler's features changed to that of an Enphili. With a wave of his hand, his clothes also changed so that he appeared as just another villager. "My name is Marek." To their amazement, he spoke in their own language.

In Enphili, Verchan asked, "Have you been among us before?"

Marek replied in the same language, "I have not seen or heard of your people before the arrival which you saw." At their shock he said, "I have a few abilities. And innate knowledge of all languages is one of them."

The great-grandmother asked, "Are you Human?"

Marek turned and said with great respect toward her, "I was born Human. But I was … elevated, by One who has the right."

Before anyone could ask further, the shuttle drew close enough for the engines to be heard. Marek slipped among the villagers as they congregated close to the field which the Ranger had used when he had visited. He positioned himself behind Verchan, who seemed to be the main spokesman, and beside Merkat, who was his friend.

* * *

The Ranger looked out at the people who were waiting. All of them looked friendly.

Three were a bit forward of the rest. He walked over. The one in front bowed in the manner of his people and said, "Welcome, Ranger. I greet you in the name of the Enphili, whom your presence has provided salvation."

Putting his hands together in the traditional Minbari greeting, "Thank you. I greet you in the name of President Sheridan, who leads the Interstellar Alliance, and En'til'zha Delenn, who commands the Rangers."

The man nodded. "I am Verchan. I was appointed spokesman for our people to the Alliance."

"I am Shok'na Anderson, Ranger Captain of White Star 22."

Verchan nodded. "And what of the Ranger who brought word of our plight to the Alliance? Where is he? We wish to express our gratitude."

Anderson spoke stoically but kindly. "Unfortunately, Ranger Johnson was attacked bringing word to Babylon 5 and was wounded mortally. He died after ensuring he lived long enough to communicate your message."

There were many gasps of sorrow at that. "What price is owed for the life of Ranger Johnson in helping to bring us aid?"

Anderson shook his head. "We are Rangers. We walk in the dark places no others will enter; We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass; We engage in battle, we do not retreat; We live for the One, we die for the One." After a pause he said, "He stood to his duty. That is all that needs to be acknowledged."

One of the men behind the leader asked, "His remains. Will he be buried or will his body be committed to the deep of space?"

Anderson was curious as to the question but answered anyway. "I will have to ask. Among humans, it depends on his wishes. He body might be buried or cremated or committed. All Rangers leave record of how they wish their remains to be handled according to the customs of their family, caste, or birth community."

The man nodded. He spoke in his own language to those around him. After a few sentences, the spokesman gave a number of comments. One of the adolescents rushed off to one of the dwellings and soon returned with a small box and a small tool.

Verchan knelt down onto the ground and dug up a small amount of dirt. The adolescent opened the box and Verchan put the dirt in the box and stood up. He handed the tool back and took the box and turned back to the Ranger.

"If it is not disrespectful, we ask that this small bit of Enphilia be buried, burned, or committed with his body. We understand that if he is to be buried that the soil will need to be burned or treated to ensure nothing is transferred unintentionally. That is acceptable. But we wish to ensure that his connection to Enphilia is acknowledged. We will include him in our songs as he is a now a hero of our people. His name will be carried eternally upon the wind of our world and his spirit will forever be welcomed by Enphilia should his spirit, his soul, choose to visit or stay."

Anderson was strangely moved as he moved to accept the box of earth. "I will pass on the box and the request." He bowed his head in respect. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." Verchan paused and looked at the man who had asked about the body and then looked back. "The raiders are prevented from molesting us?"

Anderson nodded. "Those already here were destroyed. Those coming have been turned back and warned. The Rangers and the Alliance now guarantee your freedom from attack, now and in the future. And if you are attacked, we will stop it if possible or ensure your people receive justice if necessary. Your request to join the Alliance is now being dealt with at Babylon 5."

Verchan nodded. "If I wished to speak to your leaders, can they be contacted or will one of us have to go to Babylon 5? It is a matter of some import to us."

Anderson considered. Normally, he would likely as not either just pass the request up or suggest one of the Enphili go to Babylon 5. But these people had been inordinately respectful. He glanced down at the box of soil and back.

Such respect must be acknowledged, he decided.

"Give me a moment. I will see if I can set up a relay through my ship."

"Thank you."

* * *

Soon, the Enphili were with the Ranger as a connection was made. Those present saw another Human man and a woman who, while quite beautiful, looked nothing more than a mixture between Human and Minbari, as they had been described.

The Ranger spoke first. "En'til'zha, Mr. President. These are Enphili, those who asked for help from the Alliance and who have now been made safe. They urgently requested to speak to you."

The man and woman glanced at each other and then the man spoke. "_I am John Sheridan, President of the Interstellar Alliance. This is Delenn, a member of the Advisory Board. What can we do for you?_"

The three Enphili bowed respectfully. "We wished to directly express our thanks for our salvation. We made a request of Ranger Anderson, which he will explain as appropriate. But that is not our immediate question. We wish to know if we can be told details of how our people were saved. More specifically, we wish to know if there were any who went beyond what would be considered normal or expected effort or action."

The man and woman, Sheridan and Delenn, paused and once again glanced at each other. Delenn then spoke. "_Those who acted as they did, the Rangers and the members of the Alliance, acted according to their duties._"

Sheridan looked thoughtful and then said, "_Well, there were a group who helped without originally being asked_." Delenn looked at Sheridan enquiringly. He said to her, "_Byron and his people_."

Delenn nodded. "_That is true. There were a group of Human telepaths who happened to hear the thoughts being shouted by a particular individual," she did not name the Drazi Ambassador, "which prevented a tragedy of betrayal in the mission to help your people._"

The three Enphili looked pleased at that. "May we please speak with this Byron?"

Sheridan glanced at Delenn once more and then said, "_That is possible. Can I ask why?_"

"We wish to speak to one who helped us. As we have promised the Alliance what would have been lost to the raiders in exchange for our safety, we wish to find out what these who went beyond might need that we might provide them."

Sheridan's eyes widened momentarily. "_Byron has made a request for permission to establish a small colony of telepaths on Babylon 5. His people don't want to be controlled by the Earth organization which monitors telepaths. Legally, Babylon 5 is independent but it is commanded by an Earthforce Captain. I was considering the request and waiting to see what she does._"

The three Enphili looked at each other and then the leading one spoke. "How long before he might be available?"

Sheridan shrugged slightly. "_It could talk a few minutes or half an hour._"

"Should we request the Ranger hold this open or should we contact you at a certain time?"

Sheridan paused and then replied, "_I will request he be here in one Earth hour. The Ranger can tell you how long that is. He can help call back at that time._"

"Thank you, President Sheridan. We will do so." The three bowed and exited the shuttle.

Delenn asked, "_Shok'na Anderson. What was the other matter the Enphili spoke of?_"

* * *

It was an hour later. The three had spoken with the other Enphili and a decision had been reached.

Once again the three Enphili were on the shuttle and the Ranger had made a connection through. Sheridan was once again on the screen. "You requested to speak to Byron. He is here."

Sheridan stepped away and a different man came to the front. This one had long hair and a somber, almost sad look. "_I am Byron. You asked to speak to me?_"

The Enphili in the lead replied, "Yes. I am Verchan, a leader of my people. Sheridan has said that the Enphili were saved because your people provided the information that was vital to preventing tragedy and betrayal."

Byron nodded. "_Yes. One of my people heard the thoughts of someone intent upon preventing the Alliance from helping you. A decision was made to report it. This was done both because it was right and because we thought that providing the information would help convince those in charge to approve our request to establish a small colony, though Captain Lochley ultimately denied the request citing regulations._" An explanation for the sadness and slight anger was evident.

"I am sorry to hear of that. But that allows us to provide proper thanks for your efforts which helped save our people. Enphlia has requested to become part of the Interstellar Alliance and we have promised what was saved by those who protected us. Our salvation means much to us. And so we prayed for an answer to what we could do to help those who helped us beyond what we offered.

"Providing space and safety to you and your people to create your colony is an answer to that prayer. There are areas of our world that have been ravaged by raiders which are now unused. Our world is made safe because of the Alliance and our world is not so full that we could not accept a few hundred or even a few thousand more. Even if it is not a homeworld for your people away from all others, should that be your ultimate desire, we have decided to invite you to create a colony for your people. You may live near to us or far away – that is your choice. But Enphilia would welcome you and yours."

The Human looked shocked … and suddenly no longer sad. "_I will tell my people. We will have to make our way there, but a place to call home is an answer to a dream._"

Verchan replied, "And an answer to a prayer. We look forward to your arrival."

"_Thank you._" Byron looked over and then said, "_Sheridan wishes to speak to you._"

"That is fine."

Sheridan came in front of the screen. "_Actually, I was going to tell Byron that I was going to overturn Lochley's decision as it was political not operational and that is my area and not hers. But this is a much better solution and should prevent friction with certain elements of Earthgov. So I wanted to add my thanks for your offer. Since I will not be putting myself out there to provide space, I can put myself out there to ensure transportation to Enphilia for his people and at least some means of starting a colony, though I can't promise much. I look forward to the Enphili becoming part of the greater Interstellar community._"

Soon, the three had left and the Enphili watched as the shuttle took off.

Their visitor turned and his features changed back to what they were when he arrived. "My blessings to your people and your great sense of compassion and charity. More people could benefit from such an attitude." The man nodded respectfully and suddenly his form lit up and disappeared into a ball of light.

A hopeful music was all that was left of his presence when he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching several TV series (Battlestar Galactica 2003, Babylon 5, others) I tend to see places where stupidity or a lack of vision on the part of characters causes later problems. That is the nature of dramas. It also comes from knowing more than the writers knew when they wrote it. Sometimes I see "solutions" that were never envisioned.
> 
> The only problem is that such solutions would entirely change the stories, alter the timelines; such changes which could be eventually somewhat bad or good changes or even very bad or very good. Such as this bunny. Maybe there is no telepath war. Maybe the Psi Corp wins. Maybe the ISA gets more directly involved. Whatever the case, it's just a bunny. I could have written a random bunny or used the Traveler. I decided to use the Traveler.


End file.
